The squib connectors according to the prior art are commonly formed of injection molded plastic parts and usually consist of a plug connector and a corresponding female counter connector. In many applications it is necessary to protect the electrical connection between a connector and its counter connector against moisture and/or dust. This is in particular true for electrical connections having important safety functions, like for example the electrical connections between a squib connector and the counter connector of an airbag ignition system. The sealing of the connection respectively of these two connectors parts has to be reliable on the one hand and should on the other hand not impair the assembly of the two connectors.
Sealable squib connectors according to the prior art consist for example of a plug connector and a corresponding connector receptacle. The seal, like for example a sealing ring, is arranged around the top rim of the connector receptacle, such that when the plug-connector is inserted into the receptacle the sealing element is firmly compressed between the upper rim of the receptacle and a correspondingly shaped sealing surface provided on the plug-connector. However, this arrangement has several disadvantages. For one, the scaling ring is very often exposed to the environment and therefore subjected to mechanical, chemical or physical stresses, like for example exposure to light and UV-radiation. Further, the sealing acts against the plug-in direction of the connectors thereby increasing the necessary insertion force. Further, such a sealing arrangement produces a biasing force in coupled condition which acts to urge the plug connector out of the receptacle of the counter connector. This biasing force of the seal can lead over time to a weakening of the mechanical connection of plug and counter connector ultimately leading to an unsatisfactory sealing effect.
As a result, there exists a need in the art for an improved scalable squib connector, which offers a reliable sealing action which at the same time does not or barely affect the connecting process. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sealable connector, in particular for airbag ignition systems, which reduces or minimizes at least one of the above described problems and/or disadvantages.